Tg
tg-wa Telegram dè kommand lain interfeis. Päkeijs Dawnloud mein progrem $ git clone --recursive https://github.com/vysheng/tg.git && cd tg Cloning into 'tg'... remote: Counting objects: 3513, done. remote: Compressing objects: 100% (37/37), done. remote: Total 3513 (delta 18), reused 0 (delta 0), pack-reused 3476 Receiving objects: 100% (3513/3513), 2.47 MiB | 67.00 KiB/s, done. Resolving deltas: 100% (2373/2373), done. Checking connectivity... done. Submodule 'tgl' (https://github.com/vysheng/tgl.git) registered for path 'tgl' Cloning into 'tgl'... remote: Counting objects: 702, done. remote: Total 702 (delta 0), reused 0 (delta 0), pack-reused 702 Receiving objects: 100% (702/702), 685.69 KiB | 73.00 KiB/s, done. Resolving deltas: 100% (490/490), done. Checking connectivity... done. Submodule path 'tgl': checked out 'b3dcce35110f5c995366318c2886065287815d09' Submodule 'tl-parser' (https://github.com/vysheng/tl-parser) registered for path 'tl-parser' Cloning into 'tl-parser'... remote: Counting objects: 32, done. remote: Total 32 (delta 0), reused 0 (delta 0), pack-reused 32 Unpacking objects: 100% (32/32), done. Checking connectivity... done. Submodule path 'tgl/tl-parser': checked out 'ec8a8ed7a4f22428b83e21a9d3b5815f7a6f3bd9' Instol dipendènçis $ sudo apt-get install libreadline-dev libconfig-dev libssl-dev lua5.2 liblua5.2-dev libevent-dev libjansson-dev make Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done make is already the newest version. The following extra packages will be installed: * libconfig-doc * libconfig9 * libevent-core-2.0-5 * libevent-extra-2.0-5 * libevent-openssl-2.0-5 * libevent-pthreads-2.0-5 * libjansson4 * libltdl-dev * liblua5.2-0 * libreadline6-dev * libssl-doc * libtinfo-dev * libtool * zlib1g-dev Suggested packages: * libtool-doc * gfortran * fortran95-compiler * gcj-jdk The following NEW packages will be installed: # libconfig-dev # libconfig-doc # libconfig9 # libevent-core-2.0-5 # libevent-dev # libevent-extra-2.0-5 # libevent-openssl-2.0-5 # libevent-pthreads-2.0-5 # libjansson-dev # libjansson4 # libltdl-dev # liblua5.2-0 # liblua5.2-dev # libreadline-dev # libreadline6-dev # libssl-dev # libssl-doc # libtinfo-dev # libtool # lua5.2 # zlib1g-dev 0 upgraded, 21 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 4,014 kB of archives. After this operation, 16.0 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ päkeijs #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libconfig9 amd64 1.4.9-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libevent-core-2.0-5 amd64 2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libevent-extra-2.0-5 amd64 2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libevent-openssl-2.0-5 amd64 2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libevent-pthreads-2.0-5 amd64 2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe libjansson4 amd64 2.5-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main liblua5.2-0 amd64 5.2.3-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libconfig-dev amd64 1.4.9-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libconfig-doc all 1.4.9-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libevent-dev amd64 2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe libjansson-dev amd64 2.5-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libltdl-dev amd64 2.4.2-1.7ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libtinfo-dev amd64 5.9+20140118-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libreadline6-dev amd64 6.3-4ubuntu2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libreadline-dev amd64 6.3-4ubuntu2 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main liblua5.2-dev amd64 5.2.3-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main zlib1g-dev amd64 1:1.2.8.dfsg-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libssl-dev amd64 1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.11 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libssl-doc all 1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.11 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libtool amd64 2.4.2-1.7ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main lua5.2 amd64 5.2.3-1 kB Fetched 4,014 kB in 39s (102 kB/s) Instoliŋ päkeijs (Reading database ... 429474 files and directories currently installed.) Selecting previously unselected package libconfig9:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libconfig9_1.4.9-2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libconfig9:amd64 (1.4.9-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libevent-core-2.0-5:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libevent-core-2.0-5_2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libevent-core-2.0-5:amd64 (2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libevent-extra-2.0-5:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libevent-extra-2.0-5_2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libevent-extra-2.0-5:amd64 (2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libevent-openssl-2.0-5:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libevent-openssl-2.0-5_2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libevent-openssl-2.0-5:amd64 (2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libevent-pthreads-2.0-5:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libevent-pthreads-2.0-5_2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libevent-pthreads-2.0-5:amd64 (2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libjansson4:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libjansson4_2.5-2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libjansson4:amd64 (2.5-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package liblua5.2-0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../liblua5.2-0_5.2.3-1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking liblua5.2-0:amd64 (5.2.3-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libconfig-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libconfig-dev_1.4.9-2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libconfig-dev:amd64 (1.4.9-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libconfig-doc. Preparing to unpack .../libconfig-doc_1.4.9-2_all.deb ... Unpacking libconfig-doc (1.4.9-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libevent-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libevent-dev_2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libevent-dev (2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libjansson-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libjansson-dev_2.5-2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libjansson-dev:amd64 (2.5-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libltdl-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libltdl-dev_2.4.2-1.7ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libltdl-dev:amd64 (2.4.2-1.7ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libtinfo-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libtinfo-dev_5.9+20140118-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libtinfo-dev:amd64 (5.9+20140118-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libreadline6-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libreadline6-dev_6.3-4ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libreadline6-dev:amd64 (6.3-4ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libreadline-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libreadline-dev_6.3-4ubuntu2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libreadline-dev:amd64 (6.3-4ubuntu2) ... Selecting previously unselected package liblua5.2-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../liblua5.2-dev_5.2.3-1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking liblua5.2-dev:amd64 (5.2.3-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package zlib1g-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../zlib1g-dev_1%3a1.2.8.dfsg-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking zlib1g-dev:amd64 (1:1.2.8.dfsg-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libssl-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libssl-dev_1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.11_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libssl-dev:amd64 (1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.11) ... Selecting previously unselected package libssl-doc. Preparing to unpack .../libssl-doc_1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.11_all.deb ... Unpacking libssl-doc (1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.11) ... Selecting previously unselected package libtool. Preparing to unpack .../libtool_2.4.2-1.7ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libtool (2.4.2-1.7ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package lua5.2. Preparing to unpack .../lua5.2_5.2.3-1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking lua5.2 (5.2.3-1) ... Setiŋ päkeijs Processing triggers for install-info (5.2.0.dfsg.1-2) ... Processing triggers for doc-base (0.10.5) ... Processing 1 added doc-base file... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libconfig9:amd64 (1.4.9-2) ... Setting up libevent-core-2.0-5:amd64 (2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1) ... Setting up libevent-extra-2.0-5:amd64 (2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1) ... Setting up libevent-openssl-2.0-5:amd64 (2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1) ... Setting up libevent-pthreads-2.0-5:amd64 (2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1) ... Setting up libjansson4:amd64 (2.5-2) ... Setting up liblua5.2-0:amd64 (5.2.3-1) ... Setting up libconfig-dev:amd64 (1.4.9-2) ... Setting up libconfig-doc (1.4.9-2) ... Setting up libevent-dev (2.0.21-stable-1ubuntu1.14.04.1) ... Setting up libjansson-dev:amd64 (2.5-2) ... Setting up libltdl-dev:amd64 (2.4.2-1.7ubuntu1) ... Setting up libtinfo-dev:amd64 (5.9+20140118-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libreadline6-dev:amd64 (6.3-4ubuntu2) ... Setting up libreadline-dev:amd64 (6.3-4ubuntu2) ... Setting up liblua5.2-dev:amd64 (5.2.3-1) ... Setting up zlib1g-dev:amd64 (1:1.2.8.dfsg-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libssl-dev:amd64 (1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.11) ... Setting up libssl-doc (1.0.1f-1ubuntu2.11) ... Setting up libtool (2.4.2-1.7ubuntu1) ... Setting up lua5.2 (5.2.3-1) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/lua5.2 to provide /usr/bin/lua (lua-interpreter) in auto mode update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/luac5.2 to provide /usr/bin/luac (lua-compiler) in auto mode Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-0ubuntu6.6) ... Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * Category:Babyish encyclopedia Category:Linuks päkeijs Category:Kommand lain interfeis